The Lost Lady Of The West
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Sequel to To Have The Love Of The General. Please read that first else you wont know whats going on. So Kagome is back. Toga is gone...or is he? Is Sesshoumaru's mother really dead? And what has Naraku got in store? Well come inside and find out.
1. The Kind Hearted Lady Returns

**The Lost Lady Of The West**

**Chapter 1: Return of The Kind Hearted Lady**

As Sesshoumaru jumped up from the well with his mother and little brother. He set them both down, Kagome barely had the time to register her feet on the ground when Inuyasha grabbed her up in a mighty embrace.

"Sesshoumaru never let me forget you mother, he was always talking about you, and he kept his promise to you, to train me in the ways of youkai." Inuyasha said to her as he kissed her cheek.

"And he has done extremely well over the years to." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

She hugged Inuyasha once more also kissing his cheek "well done my son, I am proud of you." She said to him.

She then turned to Sesshoumaru and placed her hand upon his handsome face "And you Maru I am proud of you too and thank you for keeping your promise to me, though I had no doubt that you would but thank you just the same." She said a proud smile on her face as she kissed his cheek as well.

"You have no need to thank me, mother was there ever any question that I'd do what you asked of me?" Sesshoumaru said smiling again.

"Ok people we need to be getting back to Edo and bring Kagome back to Sango, Miroku and Kaede. They've missed her and have been worried. And we have a lot to explain." Inuyasha said.

"But when you changed Inu did you not explain things?" Kagome asked.

"No only Sess knew and wouldn't tell us until my memories started becoming unlocked, so he explained to me, but neither of us could tell the others, we had to wait for you to return. In our time you've been gone three weeks, when in dads time you where there for a year." Inuyasha answered.

"Uhmm I think I'm getting a head ache already." Kagome responded with a tinkling laugh as she made her way toward the village with Shippo in her arms.

Both brothers looked at each other and shook their heads. Kagome would never change where their thoughts as they followed their mother.

Sango was coming out of Kaede's hut when she seen a lovely demoness walking toward her dressed in the finery of the Lords and Ladies. She was about to run back and get her boomerang, when she looked closer seeing Shippo in the demoness's arms she then took a closer look at the female and nearly dropped in a dead faint when she realised it was Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Sango called her eyes filling with tears as she ran towards her friend turned sister turned demoness.

At her call Miroku and Kaede rushed out when they heard Kagome's name. And walked out to a most unusual sight. Sango was hugging a demoness and crying, as the female was comforting the demon slayer.

"Um Sango love...why are you hugging that demoness?" Miroku asked of his fiancee they had gotten engaged two weeks ago.

"Miroku don't you recognise her, look closely it's Kagome. Granted I don't know how this has happened, but I'm sure Kagome has a good explaination." Sango answered.

"Sango I think you've been out in the sun too long, Kagome is human not demon, so this female can't...wait by the gods! It is Kagome!" Miroku said looking hard at the female in front of him it definitely was his friend.

"Ok you three...Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will be here in seconds lets go into the hut, I have a lot to tell you all." Kagome answered finding her friends surprise amusing.

They had just settled on the floor of the hut, with tea brewing when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arrived in. Setting themselves on either side of their mother as was custom. She was the Lady Of The West after all therefore needed to be protected from those that wished to do her harm.

Once they had their tea in their hands Kagome began her story, and what a story it was. It took her about an hour to explain everything to them, and after ward they were understandably shocked.

"So...you're telling us that when you left three weeks ago to calm down from that argument the well placed you in the time where the great Inu-No-Taisho lived and reigned. And even though it has been three weeks for us it's been a year for you, and in that year you became Sesshoumaru's step mother and Inuyasha's birth mother after you mated Inu-No-Taisho in place of Izayoi. And then when Inuyasha was a few weeks old, Midoriko came to you, and placed you back in this time?" Sango said in a state of complete shock.

"Yeah that's pretty much the way of it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ok so how come, you Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't remember all this before the trip?" Sango asked again.

"I believe I know the answer to that Young Sango. Their memories of that particular time where blocked of, keeping them from remembering until Kagome made that fated trip to Inu-No-Taisho's time. And then when she was due to return, the memories where unlocked, because then it would be ok for them to remember everything." Kaede explained stirring the stew.

"That...is very insightful Kaede, and it does make sense." Miroku said agreeing with the older miko's theory.

"But if History has changed...then where is Inu-No-Taisho?" Sango asked not realising what the impact of her words had on Kagome who got up suddenly and left the hut to stand outside as her eyes had started to fill.

Sesshoumaru then got up and went to Kagome, he had smelt her tears as soon as they had began.

"What? Was it something I said?" Sango asked confused at her friends actions.

"Yeah Sango it was...dad still died, unfortunately that was something that could not be changed. Mum is grieving him, she has lost her life mate...and demons feel that loss more than humans, when their mates die, apart of the mate that survived dies as well." Inuyasha explained to the demon slayer.

"Oh My...I didn't realise...I thought..." Sango stuttered a bit.

Inuyasha got up and went over to her, placing his arm around her.

"He Sango you weren't to know don't feel bad ok. Mum understands that. She's just real upset that's all." Inuyasha said by way of comfort to the young woman.

"I know but..."

"Sango it's ok, Sesshoumaru is with her he'll make sure she's ok." Inuyasha cut her off.

Kagome sobbed brokenly, she couldn't believe that Toga was gone even though she could feel that he was. So wrapped up in her tears and sorrow she didn't notice when Sesshoumaru's arms came round her and pulled her to his chest. She only noticed when his tail wrapped around her as well giving an extra bit of comfort.

"Mother there was nothing we could do...once dad read the letter you left him, he accepted his fate and understood why you couldn't tell him outright. But he did take the precautions to ensure your protection. Hence why you could pull the tetsaiga from it's resting place. It was also why he left tessaiga to me. Inuyasha the one to wield Tetsaiga he was your protection, and tessaiga was entrusted to me, so that should Inuyasha fail and you where killed I could ressurect you. It was also so that I would always remember compassion for mortals. He took the necessary steps to look after you even after his death. And when the time came, he grasped his fate with the dignity and honour that only father could possess." Sesshoumaru said rubbing her back.

"I just...I miss him so much Sesshoumaru I didn't get nearly enough time with him before he passed and neither did you or Inuyasha I hate fate." Kagome cried this was really taking a toll on her. She could feel herself breaking apart.

"Kagome...mother you can't let this destroy you, Inuyasha and I...we need you, we didn't get enough time with you either before you where taken from us. Please don't let this extinguish your light...you need that...and father would be royally pissed if you did let it go out, it's what he loved most about you." Sesshoumaru said pulling her closer to himself.

Kagome laughed a little at this.

"I can picture him now, ranting and raving." She said chuckling again.

"Yes so can I, it is rather amusing. Don't worry though Inuyasha and I will be here to look after you, we'll all get through this together one way or the other. Now come it's getting late you need to rest." Sesshoumaru answered drying Kagome's tears and leading her back into the hut.

Kaede had some chamomile tea ready for her, when Sesshoumaru brought Kagome back in. Because the girl would surely need something to help her sleep. Kaede had also slipped a potion in that, would stop the young demoness from dreaming of her late mate, which would cause her even more sorrow and pain.

Soon she fell asleep and Sesshoumaru lifted her and moved her onto his lap holding her close, as Inuyasha was doing the rounds. And making sure everything was safe. He usually slept in a tree any way when they where away from the palace. Sesshoumaru looked down to the sleeping face of his step mother and began stroking her hair. It was ironic as she usually was the one that stroked his hair, well when he was younger anyway. It used to relax him and help him get off to sleep if he was having difficulties. She had always been maternal with him, and he liked it, his own mother had always been shrewd about that, she never hugged, or kissed him. She never settled his fears if he'd had a nightmare, she would say 'it's just a dream nothing more go back to sleep. Stop being so weak.'

In the end it had always been his father that settled him down. And made him feel like nothing could hurt him as long as his dad was around. Mishuki would always complain that Toga was molly coddling him, and that he'd never grow to be strong if he was always sheltered. Toga would then always brush her comments aside and dis-regard them, in turn dis-regarding her. It wasn't a secret that Toga didn't much care for the cold hearted and shrewd demoness, their mating had been arranged from they where born. The only time they had shared a bed, was to complete their mating, and to conceive Sesshoumaru, but bar those two times, they slept separately. Sesshoumaru never felt anything toward his mother, she was undeserving of his feeling.

Kagome on the other hand, he had a lot of feeling toward her, she had treated him with love and care. She would play tag with him in the gardens, she always ensured that he and Shippo had their time to play and be children, and woe betide anybody that dis-agreed with her parenting skills. She was born a mother, and as such Sesshoumaru recognised her as his mother. He had long ago disowned Mishuki. And would never again recognise her as mother. His father and him had told people the demoness had died due to a rare illness but the truth was...she was still alive and well...she had left her mate and son for another male. In all honesty Toga had been glad to see her leave, and sent her on her merry way quite damn happily he was just glad to be rid of the bitch. So yes Mishuki was still living, but hadn't been seen since Sesshoumaru just prayed that it would remain that way for if he never saw her again it would be too soon.

However he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be seeing the bitch soon, and he didn't like the thought. He would have to watch out for the demoness because she was on her way. So with heavy thoughts and fears for Kagome's safety he pulled her closer and drifted of into a restless sleep.


	2. Mishuki Enters and Kagomes Menace

**A Demoness Enters and Kagome's Menace**

As the sun shone through the small window and fell on Sesshoumaru's face, he woke up and started when he realised Kagome was not in his lap any more, he looked around the hut frantically and relaxed when he seen her pouring stew out into bowls for all of them.

"Okaa you do realise that when you return to the palace, you won't be doing that any more?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Won't I Sesshoumaru? You see I think I still will. You should remember that even though I wasn't supposed to I still cooked our meals sometimes when you where smaller." Kagome responded in a very motherly tone.

"I know but you're..." Sesshoumaru went to say but got cut of by Kagome.

"Hush Sesshoumaru I may be the Lady of our lands, however I am a woman first and fore most, and I will look after my family. Whether it's appropriate or not." Kagome said giving him _the _look, the one only mums could give when they where putting an end to a conversation so he hushed and took the offered bowl. He had to admit it smelt delicious, and he knew from the past that it would taste the way it smelled.

Kagome smiled when he started to eat, and handed the rest of the group their bowls as they came in from outside. As they all began to eat Kagome started hers, but stopped mid way when an evil aura assaulted her senses, and her eyes flashed between blue to red as she got up, she rushed out the door and waited for the new arrival. She didn't have to wait long when a green orb of light came into view and landed to transform into an inu-youkai female with green eyes which where cold and hard.

"And who may _you _be?" Kagome growled menacingly.

"My name is Mishuki and I'm here for my son." The demoness replied cold as ice.

It was then that Sesshoumaru stepped out from the hut, and growled deeply and aggressively when his eyes landed on the other female.

"Mishuki what do _you _want bitch?" He said his voice becoming distorted due to his beast coming to the fore.

"That Sesshoumaru Toga Taisho is _no _way to speak to your _mother!_" Mishuki said angrily.

"Well then it's a good thing that _you _are _not _my mother. As I would _never _speak to _Kagome _like this nor dis-respect her. You on the other hand are undeserving of my respect." Sesshoumaru said his voice like ice.

"Sesshoumaru! I gave birth to you! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Mishuki said growling deeply. Then she was suddenly thrown back a good ten feet. Sesshoumaru snapped his head over to Kagome who's hair was flying all over the place, her eyes complete crimson, her hand outstretched and she was growling viciously.

"How _dare you _come here wench and claim parentage over Sesshoumaru! A woman who can up and leave her mate and small son over the head of another male is _undeserving_ of being a mother. THIS ONE IS SESSHOUMARU'S MOTHER! You may have birthed him but you DID NOT rear him THIS ONE DID! This one was the demoness to take care of him, this Kagome was the one to settle him when he had a nightmare! This Kagome was the one to feed him! She held him and comforted him if he fell and hurt himself! YOU DID NONE OF THOSE THINGS! SO YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER! Now leave bitch before this one destroys you in the most horrific and painful way, and trust me I WILL MAKE SURE TO DRAW IT OUT SO THAT YOU FEEL EVERY TINY TEAR AND RIP FROM MY CLAWS CENTIMETER BY CENTIMETER IN YOUR FLESH AS MY ACID BURNS IN THE WOUNDS AT THE SAME TIME!" Kagome said her beast had completely taken over. And was raging at the boldness of the female now in front of her having recovered from the blast of pure miko energy that Kagome had sent her way.

"You..you are not just a demon!" Mishuki said her voice had faltered slightly with her fear of the female before her.

"No I am not I am the Shikon Miko as well as an Inu-youkai. I am Kagome Taisho Mother to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taisho. Life mate to the great Inu-No-Taisho Lord Toga Taisho. Now leave my presence before I change my mind and kill you right here and now. Leave now and do not come back and you will leave with you're pitiful and pathetic life." Kagome responded her voice low and dangerous driving her words home into the Demoness's heart.

"I will leave however I WILL BE BACK. I will take great pleasure in killing Toga's little whore." Mishuki said cruelly. Though she soon felt a slash to her middle as Sesshoumaru had attacked using his poison claws.

"LEAVE YOU PRETENTIOUS HARLOT FOR THE SOUTHERN LORD! YOU SPEAK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN BITCH AND I WILL HAVE YOUR DAMN HEAD ON MY WALL AS A TROPHY! MY MOTHER WONT EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO SHARPEN HER CLAWS ON YOUR WORTHLESS FLESH LET ALONE KILL YOU!" Sesshoumaru growled with menace.

Mishuki staggered back the wound screaming in pain.

"I will be back! Consider your lives forfeit!" and with that said she turned into her orb of light and shot off.

Sesshoumaru had to stop Kagome, as she was about to take off after Mishuki.

"Mother, do not go after her. Don't lower yourself. She is nothing, and is below your notice. She is an insect upon the ground you walk on. Leave her she'll return soon enough, then you may remove her from existence." He soothed leading the aggitated demoness back inside the hut, asking Kaede politely to make Kagome a cup of calming tea.

"Aye Lord Sesshoumaru, give me a moment. What was going on out there? If I may ask ye?" Kaede answered.

"My Birther decided to grace us with her un welcomed presence." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Birther?" Kaede asked handing Kagome her tea.

"A birther." Inuyasha started seeing Sesshoumaru's aggitation growing. "Is the term used by youkai when they have disowned their birth mother. For example Kagome is my birth mother and I recognise her as such. However if I was to disown her I would then refer to her as my birther. It's just a term to recognise someone as the person who gave birth to you, but no further."

"I see." Kaede answered.

"Can we stop talking about the harlot please, I'm getting angry again." Kagome said quietly.

"Of course Kagome dear." Kaede said patting the young womans shoulder.

...

"How dare that bitch come to them. When I return I will remove her completely she shouldn't have been left to live." A being growled as a blast of power swelled and shot through his whole body for the millionith time that day.

"Prepare yourself Mishuki, and enjoy your time on this plain for it wont last much longer." He thought to himself as he felt the final blast and growled loudly it had been the most painful. As he was recovering himself from that the same being that had come to him at the start returned again.

"You have been restored Lord, your family are going to need you now. And in the future. Rest here, tomorrow you will leave and go to Edo."

"I thank you, but who are you?"

"My name is Midoriko, I am the greatest Miko to have ever lived. And Kagome carried on my legacy as my re-incarnation." The woman no known to him as Midoriko answered then dissappeard. Leaving the being once again alone.

...

"Damn that son of mine! And damn that wench that he calls mother instead of I!" Mishuki screamed slamming her fist down upon the desk cracking it's surface badly. She was back in the palace of the Southern Lord who was also her mate.

"Now, Now Mishuki I don't want to have to replace this desk I quite like it. And I will be quite aggravated if you destroy it. And you will be forced to replace it."

"Oh shut up Takeo it's a mere desk nothing more. I never met one so attached to material things." Mishuki growled lightly.

"Oh really? You have not? But surely you look in the mirror every day my dear." Takeo said giving her a look.

"I am not attached to material things." Mishuki answered narrowing her eyes in warning. The southern Lord took no heed.

"Somehow I don't believe you. I mean you had to get us a brand new bed, because the one we had gotten six months previous was 'out of fashion'. And already you're discussing getting the foyer of the palace redecorated as it is apparently out dated. The furniture in the dining hall has also been replaced as it was oh also out of fashion surprise surprise. Now really Mishuki you're not attached to material things?" Takeo said waving his hand dismissing her after this was said. The demoness growled aggressively but left none the less.

Noticing how Toga in the past had never dismissed her like that, nor treated her cruelly like Takeo did. Yes the irony of these thoughts did not pass her notice. She had hated Toga with a passion, and had went of with the Southern Lord. But lately she had come to realise the stark difference between the two Lords. Where Toga had hated her also he tolerated her in somewhat of a caring gentle way. However Takeo just lusted after her and treated her as a glorified concubine and not a mate. He still took other women to his bed, and only asked for that from her when he was bored with the concubines he had. Recently she had taken to sleeping in her own room, as she couldn't stand sleeping beside Takeo any longer. His touch made her skin crawl and made her feel filthy and dirty. Because of him she had left a caring mate and her darling son who she at first didn't want anything to do with, but the last hundred years or so, she realised she missed him dearly she was an Inu-youkai and as such adored her pup. She just wished she hadn't made the mistakes she had. Because he had now dis-owned her and felt her below his notice and respect. No matter she would get him back. And her previous mate as well, but first...his new one had to go! She chuckled evilly to herself, yes everything would turn out fine and of course in her favour...as always.


	3. Return

**A.N – Ok my dears this was abit later than billed and I'm sorry. However it could not be helped...life sucks for authors when it gets in the way. And life really brassed me off, by getting in the way this weekend, which was when this chapter was supposed to be out. So Life got picked up and promptly battered =) So with it unconcious on my floor with stars flying around its head I wrote this chapter for you all. So By all means please enjoy Chapter 3 of The Lost Lady Of The West =)**

**Chapter 3 : Return**

In a private clearing the Lady of the West was sitting against a shady tree to rest from the sweltering heat of the mid summer of Japan. She had been sitting here a while contemplating on what had occurred over the last couple of weeks. She had returned to her proper time frame, but she could not settle. Her hackles where still raised from Mishuki's boldness she could not get over the bitches brass neck.

Now Kagome wasn't the type to hold onto grudges it just wasn't her way. However when Mishuki had declared Sesshoumaru as son, well everything changed. She knew that technically in human terms Sesshoumaru was still Mishuki's son, however she wasn't human anymore, she was an Inu youkai and as such thought like an Inu Youkai demoness. She had seen Mishuki as an opposing female, coming to take her son from her and she had just seen red...literally, her beast had presented itself strongly through the instinct to protect her pup and kill anybody who stood in the way that anybody having been Mishuki.

Kagome understood that Mishuki had indeed been Toga's first mate and as such had bore him Sesshoumaru but no love had been held on Mishuki's part for either her mate or her pup, she had left them when Sesshoumaru had been very young leaving the young male without a mother.

What she couldn't get was why Mishuki couldn't understand that too much water had passed under the bridge bursting the banks of Toga's and Sesshoumaru's tolerence of the female. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the female and hated her with a passion that Kagome had deemed unhealthy, but really she couldn't blame her son. And of course Toga had despised the bitch from the get go.

Here she paused in her trail of thought as it veered of into another direction...the direction of her memories of her time with her mate. Because memories...memories where all she had of him now, yes she had her sons of course, and both looked strikingly similar to their father, but there was similarities and then their was the person that those similarities came from Toga...her mate...her husband...her best friend. And he was the one person she wanted to see most...she wanted him with her again. She was slowly slipping into insanity without him. The only thing that kept her sane were her sons because both still needed her. However once they took mates of their own and started raising families, their need for her would diminish. What was she to do then?

She wouldn't take another mate, Toga had been her one and only and it would forever stay that way, nothing or no one would change that. The only thing that would is if by some miracle Toga returned...but she knew it was wishful thinking he would never be coming back. She would never see him coming home from patrolling their lands to make sure all was safe for his mate and son to wander which they had done frequently. She would never feel him kissing her lips sweetly again. She would never feel him wrap his strong arms around her body as he settled in their bed to sleep. She would never have his touches or carresses again.

And it broke her heart...shattered it to pieces...destroyed it beyond repair. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, she had never cursed the Gods so much as she did when her tears burst forth from her eyes, rupturing like a dam, as her memories assaulted her in flash images. She cried harder than she ever had done, she shed the tears, that until now, she hadn't been able to shed. She had no clue what she was going to do from here onwards, she just didn't know.

"You remember I hate your tears don't you my love?" A voice she knew all too well broke through her sorrow.

But no...it couldn't be...could it? Dare she hope? Dare she look up and see if what she was hearing was true? She couldn't she was too scared incase it had just been her mind and ears playing tricks. No she'd keep her eyes downcast. She wouldn't look up.

"And I do find, the fact of your not looking upon me...dis-tasteful little mate." That voice spoke again, although the words scolding, was still as loving and gentle as always...that special tone being used that was reserved for her solely.

She gasped aloud and forced her head up, and there standing in all his glory was her mate the great Inu-No-Taisho, as alive as the day she was forced to leave him.

"To...Toga? Is it really you? Please don't tell me I'm dreaming." Kagome stutered out getting to her feet shakily.

"No my Kagome, this is very real...you're not dreaming...I've been restored." He responded with a small smile.

Kagome's eyes started to fill again...but not in sorrow this time but with utter joy and happiness. Her mate had been given back to her, Toga had been returned to her side. She let the tears stream as she ran forward so fast to embrace him that she knocked them both to the ground. Niether cared as they where just too happy to see one another, and to be in one anothers arms once more.

"I thought I'd lost you forever Toga. I thought I'd lost you forever!" Kagome cried into his chest repeating her sentence a second time to emphasize her relief.

"As had I thought I'd lost you for good as well my darling." Toga answered hugging her so tightly, that had she been human, he would have cut of her circulation.

"I love you so much my demon, I never got the chance to tell you before I got forced back here." Kagome whispered.

"You didn't need to tell me Kagome...I already knew. I love you also with all of me and more." Toga responded lifting her head up and kissing her soundly and with a passion that only she could envoke, all his emotion got poured into the kiss so that she would have no doubt of his feelings for her.

Kagome responded with an identical kiss of her own. She couldn't believe he was back, she really couldn't but his kiss...was slowly bringing her around to the fact that he was indeed living and breathing. As was something else that she could feel rising...even back from the dead her mate was still as horny as ever. This time though she wouldn't complain not even in her usual joking way...because it was just another thing that proved just how alive he was, and that she wasn't dreaming.

Toga smiled inwardly he couldn't help his hormones he had been without his mate for long enough, so now he was ready to make up for lost time and quite a lot of time had passed to, so they had a lot of work to do. He came away from his thoughts as he felt his mate squirm and moan lightly. Enough thinking for now, he had a mate to attend to he smirked at this last thought and then got to work on carrying it out.

…...

A few miles away from the 're-aquainting' couple Sesshoumaru was having to deal with his own problems...one being the wind demoness currently standing in front of him. She had taken up so much of his attention that he had missed the energy swell that had happened a touch earlier. Maybe if he had of felt it, it would have saved him yet another surprise later on in the evening.

But back to the matter at hand...or more over the confession at hand. Kagura...LOVED him? Actually L-O-V-E-D him. Ok granted they had been meeting up on and off over the course of the last couple of years, usually to find relief from mating season as niether had been ready for a mate, but had needed relief from the intence lust that gets felt by demons during that time of year. But thats all he had thought it had been...lust not LOVE she had never let on before! So Kagura had curve balled him and he hadn't seen it coming...fantastic.

He sighed deeply as a slight pain shot through his temple...was that...was that a bloody head ache beginning to happen? He hoped not NO ONE gave him head aches...that is unless you counted...well...his mother, father and little brother...but still! No one gave him head aches, so Kagura had not only succeeded in blind siding him but she had also succeeded in giving him a bitchy head ache, he sighed once more...wonderful.

"Kagura...I'm sorry...but run that by me one more damn time!" Sesshoumaru asked of her rubbing his temples...yep definitely a head ache...brilliant.

"What more is there to run by you? I love you nothing less nothing more Sesshoumaru." Kagura responded she really couldn't see what was so hard to understand about the fact that she loved him.

"Oh bloody hell woman I know that! I meant why?" Sesshoumaru growled lightly then sighed...again...he rarely sighed unless family made him and they did frequently. So she'd succeeded in yet another area of things-people-outside-family-rarely-make-him-do...perfect.

"I don't know I just do Sesshoumaru, I can't tell you anymore than that I'm sorry." Kagura answered looking at him directly. She wasn't feared of him.

Something Sesshoumaru could never understand. Where his family knew he was truly a big fluffy puppy he did not, under any circumstances act as such in public! Unless you count...when he's in Edo...then they see his...softer...side...great and he couldn't burn the village down to the ground to silence the witnesses either his mother would kill him...and an angry Kagome was a Kagome he ran from...as fast as he bloody well could... she scared him.

He sighed AGAIN! When he took in Kaguras response..that really didn't help him. He felt another sigh come on, no he would not! He'd done that enough! He -would-not-sigh...he sighed...dammnit bloody woman's gonna be the death of me one of these days Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at the demoness.

She had broken away from Naraku having managed to escape him...with her heart in her hands..somehow. Amazingly she had managed to get her hands on her own heart before Naraku did. And it was with heart in hand she had rejected Naraku and left. She had been wondering alone ever since, until mating season of course then she was with Sesshoumaru...but he wasn't going to get into their sex life...it was good yeah but no one needed to know so eh. It was with this in mind he came to a decision.

"Fair enough Kagura follow me back to Edo...where I may not love you, I do care for you strongly, and it will probably eventually grow to love...but until then we court...in the traditional way." Sesshoumaru said to the young demoness as he took her and pulling her to his chest and kissing her soundly, whilst simultaneously summoning his youki cloud and began the small trip back to the little village. He just knew that the surprises wern't over and that his head ache wouldn't have a chance to go away anytime soon, he had a funny feeling that by the time this evening was over he would want to crawl into a corner and not come out for a while...great.

…...

"AHHH! GHOSTS DO FREAKING EXIST!" was the yell that everyone in the village of Edo heard coming from one of their favourite in house Inu's. Yep Inuyasha had just seen his mother...WITH his FATHER who was to the best of his knowledge DEAD! Leading him to the conclusion that Ghosts did in fact exist.

"Little brother what is this inane ranting of ghosts about?" Sesshoumaru asked having just landed with Kagura. Inuyasha said nothing but just pointed. Sesshoumaru followed his brothers finger only to have his eyes rest on the figure of his mother AND father! Both brothers took one look at each other and...well passed out from shock. Of course this reaction just had Toga on the ground in hysterics at his two pups. Ah yes...it was always fun to freak out his pups, they where so good for it some times, oh and he's missed them to...of course.


	4. The Plot Thickens

A.N : This particular story has completely changed itself, and spiraled off in a different direction, than I had originally planned. So I had to completely reorganize my plot line from this moment onward, that is why it is taking me forever to update. I hope you guys haven't gotten too mad at me! -gives sad face- But now that the kinks have been worked out, and the new plot formed, I do hope to be writing more. It also helps that I got my Laptop fixed and my xmas shopping over me, so I find myself with spare time once more. So hopefully I will be able to keep up this updating process. Although I have two other stories I am working on, but this one, I'll give priority with, as it's the most popular at the minute, even though it's been a close call with the other two as well lol. Any way you may proceed onward my dears =].

Chapter 4:

The Plot Thickens.

Kagome slightly shook both her pups to try and rouse them from their shock induced coma. She sighed as Sesshoumaru batted away her hand as he snuggled deeper into his tail. So she moved to a different tactic.

"Sesshoumaru, c'mon wake up." Kagome said into her eldests ear.

"No mama I don't wanna go to lessons!" Sesshoumaru moaned out batting her away. Kagome sighed looking to Toga for some assistance. He smiled wickedly and leant over his son and began to tickle him mercilessly, this caused Sesshoumaru to shoot up from his position on the ground and growl deeply. Until he realised who he had growled at and it steadily became a whimper to silence as he looked upon his father who started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah my boy, you're still so easily silenced, by my mere presence." Toga spoke through his laughter.

"It is merely respectful not to growl at ones parent, unless there is a viable reason for it. I was merely respecting your station nothing more." Sesshoumaru groused turning to Kagura and narrowing his eyes at her tinkling laughter at the spectacle father and son made.

"Kagura if you want to become my mate any time soon I suggest you side with me in these types of situations." Sesshoumaru growled lightly sounding like a child moaning at not getting his own way.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but this situation is rather funny. I simply can't help myself." Kagura answered giggling some more.

"Sesshoumaru...WHEN where you going to tell me you where taking a mate?" Kagome asked glaring at her pup.

"Calm down mother...it has just been decided in the last twenty minutes. And I was coming to tell you all, but got side tracked by a certain someone." As he said the last part he looked over at his father pointedly.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me son...I mean I've only been dead for two hundred and fifty years!"Toga said feigning hurt causing Kagome to sigh.

"Stop the melodramatics father...of course I'm happy to see you, it's just a surprise because as you said, you've been dead for two hundred and fifty years." Sesshoumaru said his eye brow twitching slightly.

"This is all very nice...but someone kindly tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled having just woke up again.

"Ah there you are mine youngest. Simply put...Midoriko brought me back. However I have to prove myself deserving of the life she has returned to me, by helping you all in killing Naraku. If I fail she will take the life back and I will die again. She hates the stipulations however she has to listen to her superiors." Toga explained nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm about that!" Kagome snapped.

"Because I know I will not fail my love. That's why."Toga answered.

"But...Toga." Kagome began but Toga cut her off.

"Stop worrying Kagome, I am going to succeed. A little faith will be very nice if you do not mind." Toga growled a little.

"You're right I'm sorry it's just that, I have only got you back and I don't want to lose you again."Kagome answered.

"I know, and you will not so don't worry." Toga responded pulling her into a hug and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I appreciate the fact that you two haven't seen each other in a while...but please get a room before I actually be sick." Inuyasha said looking away from the affectionate display.

He would act like it annoyed him...but that was all it was, an act. He was happy, because this was the kind of thing families dealt with, he remembered what his friends at the palace used to tell him, about their parents acting all lovey, and how embarrassing it was. But he had never been able to tell them the same stories. He was just glad he had both his parents back for the time being, he trusted his father when he said he'd succeed in his mission, and keep the life that had been gifted to him. He had to trust his father, because he couldn't bare to lose him again, although he'd never admit it, he supposed he was a lot like Sesshoumaru in that respect.

"Just you wait until you take a mate son, and we say that to you, you'll just hate it." Toga said his trickster eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Feh whatever you say pops." Inuyasha answered looking away from his father, but kept an eye on him with his peripheral vision. He recognised that twinkle, it only came into his dads eyes when he was up to something. He only recognised it, because the same look graced Sesshoumaru's eyes when he was up to something. But for now he'd ignore it and just enjoy the presence of his family.

...

She ran, and ran pushing her bodies limits again and again, she had to get away now! She had to get to Edo and warn them all of what she had overheard. She looked behind her quickly and then leaped to the tree tops, dashing along them her grace impossible to match. As she ran, her persuer was getting ever closer, how he was managing to catch up to her, she couldn't tell. She looked back in front of her and noticed that Edo was only a few feet from her, so she pushed faster jumping from branch to branch, her feet barely hitting one before taking off again and landing on suddenly she took one powerful lunge, and cleared the last of the tree tops landing on the ground, her feet hitting quietly, and kept running in a whisper. She was right at the outskirts of Inu Village, as Edo was now effectionately known, she was going to make it, and with a burst of speed she made it into the village, the inus she was looking for, meeting her as she entered their silently thanked the Kamis as she skidded to a stop in front of them looking frantic, or she assumed.

...

As everyone was talking amongst themselves, enjoying some down time, Sesshoumaru's senses started to tingle. Something was heading this way and fast! The being's aura felt frantic, worried and scared, so much so that he felt dizzied by the sensory overload. He looked up and noticed that both his father and brother had also felt the same presence, as had Kagome. All four jumped up and started heading toward the door, however Toga had placed his arm against Kagome's chest and shook his head at her. It was clear that he wanted her in one place and not outside with the unknown entity. She, surprisingly enough, submitted to his want without question. Once she had sat back down, the three Inu's left the hut and darted to the area that the entity was coming from, once there they readied themselves to draw their weaponry if it was necessary. They soon found that it wasn't as Inuyasha recognised the scent immedietely once the demon was closer to him. It was only when the female skidded to a stop that Sesshoumaru and Toga where able to get a good look at the hanyou.

"Shiori! What on earth are you doing here? Wheres the fire?" Inuyasha asked starting to get a bit worried, as he took in the young females frantic look.

"Inuyasha! Please I have very important news, that concerns you and your family! However I'm being chased, by someone who wishes to silence me. I tried killing him myself, but I was unable, he was too strong, and I weakened quickly." Shiori tumbled out the words in rush, that the inu's had just managed to catch everything she had said. Inuyasha nodded and took ahold of Shiori's arm pulling her behind him. Once she was securely at his back, he drew his sword, Sesshoumaru and Toga following suit. They where only sensing the other presence now, and it was practically right on top of them! Within a couple of seconds a powerful male cleared the tree top, and landed directly infront of them, a snarl upon his lips. He was serpentine in looks. His skin had a greenish hue to it, that made him look ill. This wasn't helped by the fact that his hair was a puce green colour to his shoulders. His eyes where slanted and yellow, with a slitted pupil in the middle. He was of average height and build, however his power was quite immense, but not what you would call a problematic issue.

"Name yourself you damnable snake."Toga growled out, he hated snake youkai, always had. There wasn't an honourable bone in their bodies, nor where they noble. They where sly and cunning and always has a chaos causing plan in their heads. It sickened him, if there where any youkai that could be called, 'the skurge of the earth' it was the snakes without fail. Even rats where higher ranked in his mind than the snakes, though not by much.

"Ah...the great dog General. Such a pleasure, to meet you and your fine sons. My name is Katashi and I believe I shall kill you now!" Then just like that Katashi shot forward to attack his opponant.

However Toga was faster, and moved out of the way of the oncoming danger. As Toga moved out of the way, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha impaled the snake through with their swords, then with a vicious horizontal slice in opposite directions, cut the snake in half, jumping back to avoid the arterial spray of the Hebi's life blood. Toga then walked to the corpse and using the little purification energy he had, that Kagome had, unknowingly passed to him with their mating, turned the corpse into dust. He didn't want the village children seeing that type of carnage.

"I believe it's time to hear this young ladies story. I recognised that snake at the last minute, he is one of Mishuki's snake allies! I guarantee that he was sent to silence, Shiori because she overheard Mishuki's plan." Toga mused then turning to Shiori "Would I be right young one?"

"Yes M'Lord you would be. But please may I rest before I tell my news, I am rather weak at the moment."

"Of course my dear, come with us. We will get you something to eat and drink, then we will hear what you know." Toga responded smiling softly at the young hanyou woman.


	5. A Despicable Plan Comes to Light

**A Despicable Plan Comes to Light**

Shiori set her cup down after finishing her tea, the food had been delicious and the tea sweet. It had rejuvenated and refreshed her but she still needed sleep however that would come soon enough, she had a tale to tell and it was imperative that she do so for the Taisho clans very existence depended upon the information she now held. It couldn't wait a moment longer for as they spoke, the forces where being mobilised against the rulers of the West.

'Milords and Milady.' She began then took a deep breath it was now or never. 'The grand Lady has begun mobilising a force from her allies and it's a dangerous force at that. It all began when Mishuki came back from her trip to visit Lord Sesshoumaru.'

-Flashback-

The doors to the reception hall of the grand Western house burst open and Mishuki entered her eyes blood red with her rage. Her energies whipped and whirled around her reacting to her ire. A ripple of fear and unrest went through the servants present who were cleaning the extensive marble flooring of the hall. They all knew something had raised the Ladies primal nature and angered her to a point, where one wrong look would have been the cause of the unfortunate souls beheading. The servants scurried away down the passages built for them to traverse the corridors of the great home silently and efficiently, none wanted to be within range of the Ladies temper or deadly claws.

'Shiori! Go and get my cousins and their parents and tell them to join me in my room. After that, get to the kitchens and prepare us all a meal and tea!' The bitch growled out to the young bat hanyou.

'Yes your grace, right away.' Shiori responded her heart hammering with her fear then rushed off to do the woman's bidding. By the Gods she hated her!

'Mishuki…why have you called us here? You pulled me away from what would have been an exceptional rut with an eligible enough demoness hanyou though she was.' Mishuki's cousin Katashi, a dog-snake demon, spoke up.

'Oh do shut up, you blithering idiot of a dog-serpent. Your extracurricular activities are off no interest to me, nor do I care if you miss a rut or not. Gods know you have a different woman in your bed each night either way.' Mishuki growled in displeasure.

'That is quite enough lip from you pup, why have you called us here anyway?' Mishuki's uncle Mutashi who was also an Inu asked glaring at his niece.

'Uncle, I am far from a pup do not continue referring to me as such.' Mishuki snapped.

'On the contrary mine niece you are a thousand years my junior and as such you are still a pup compared to me. Now enough of your back talk and tell us what you bloody want!' Mutashi barked his patience wearing thin.

'Well…in short I wish to destroy my once mate, his new woman and their detestable stains that they call sons. It is time that the Taisho line dies out…in its full entirety.' Mishuki growled, her nose thoroughly out of joint at her uncle's condescension of her stature.

'And jussst how do you plan on doing thisss?' Ari her aunt who was a full snake demon hissed out.

'Simple we detain that wretch Toga and have him watch as we brutally kill his Mate and sons, then when he's broken in both spirit and mind we will then break his body, which will inevitably lead to his death once more. I know not how he is alive again, however he is and as such my position as Lady is in danger, which means your high-ranking positions as ambassadors to the West are as well. You will be thrown from office and also from the western territories as nothing other than peasants. So you see, this leaves no room for debate or argument, and as such you _will_ help me rid us of the current threat.' She said venomously to the four people in the room with her.

'Well I'm certainly on board cousin dearest. You see I have no want nor need to be uprooted from the luxury that is my life and the power that comes with that. So I think I speak for father, mother and brother when I say we will indeed help. I will never be such a lowly peasant, rather death befall me as opposed.' Sheara her cousin and youngest daughter to her uncle spoke.

'Couldn't have said it better myself little sister.' Katashi replied laughing evilly 'Short live the Lord indeed.' He added darkly.

'Well I think the very fact of what's at stake here has made our decision for us. We will help you Niece.' Mutashi agreed as Ari nodded her consent she had become much too comfortable in the grandness in which she lived, she would never return to becoming a lowly bottom feeder, over her dead body.

'Then we are all agreed. Begin mobilising your armies at your end and I will gather those on mine. Meet with me again on the next lunar cycle which is when the council's gather there are still some I can bend to my way of thinking. Others I will be able to persuade in….other ways.' Mishuki chuckled in pleasure.

-Flashback End-

'I had been caught over hearing as Katashi opened the door, probably in preparation of yelling for me, wondering why I was taking so long with their refreshments. It was then that I attacked him then ran and it was Mishuki that gave the order for him to pursue and kill me.' Shiori said finishing her tale.

'You have done well young one. Now please take to a mat and put your head down for a while. You need some rest from your ordeal. Kagome placed some calming herbs in your tea so that you will have a fitful and dreamless sleep.' Toga said patting the young woman on her shoulder in what she assumed was something akin to a fatherly gesture.

'Thank you Milord. I am just glad I managed to get to you and your family in time.' Shiori responded already starting to fall asleep. It was then that Inuyasha walked over and picked her up, taking her to a sleeping mat and placing her on it gently.

'Rest well Shiori…I won't let harm come to you.' He whispered quietly and kissed the top of her head. He then got up and ignoring the strange looks given to him by his parents and brother he left the hut. He really needed a walk…his rage was rolling, just simmering under the surface at the thought of what that snake had nearly achieved in doing….killing Shiori.


	6. Naraku Shows

**Naraku Shows**

'Kanna come to me child.' The dark voice of Naraku called out clearly. No sooner had he spoke, that the little void demon appeared beside him soundlessly.

'Yes Master Naraku?' She whispered emotionlessly.

'Show me Inuyasha and his group. I want to see what they are up to, I haven't checked in on them for a while and I'm getting anxious.' Naraku asked coldly.

Following his directions Kanna lifted her mirror and turned it once clock-wise. Soon a rippling began on the glossy reflective surface and as it cleared Naraku nearly ran and hid for his life. There in the mirror stood four full Inu demons, his wind witch and Sango and Miroku. What the hell was going on? Two of those full demons looked to resemble Sesshoumaru and then beside the tallest of the Inu's who wore his hair held up in a high pony-tail, stood the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. She was striking and her markings where enthralling, who could this woman be? But whoever she was…one thing was certain…she would be his and he wouldn't take no for an answer, even if he had to force his mating mark on her then so be it. That demoness was going to become the new 'Mrs Naraku' come hell or high water. Waving his hand across the mirrors surface he made the image disperse as he got up to ready himself to leave. It was time he paid a visit to Edo and find out just what exactly had happened to the Inu Tachi that he knew and loved…to hate.

* * *

><p>'So Inuyasha….what happened to you?' Shiori asked as the breeze blew through her hair.<p>

She had rested well and had come round feeling much better than she had when she arrived, so she had decided a walk would do her good. However as she had gotten up to leave Inuyasha had snapped to attention and had said he was going with her for protection. She smiled lightly at that thought; he was such a sweetheart when he wanted to be.

'Hmm? What do you mean?' He asked coming out of his own thoughts.

'Well you where half-demon as I remember, but now you look to be full-blooded. So what happened?' She elaborated.

'Oh that! Well originally I was born from a human mother and a demon father, that's what made me a half demon. But three weeks ago the well placed Kagome in the time of my father's reign and when Sesshoumaru was still just a young pup, so in other words before I was born. That had changed most of the occurrences, as dad ended up mating Kagome before he even met Izayoi, who would have been my mother. Unfortunately it didn't change every detail, dad still died. The wound that Ryukotsusei had inflicted on my father had been bad enough to weaken him substantially, and as he was returning to the lands, he was ambushed. And due to his severe state, the wounds inflicted by weaker youkai had been enough to kill him, when added to the terrible one that damned dragon had caused. Dad at that point really didn't have much of a chance, it was over for him. Originally it had been dad coming to rescue Izayoi and me that had finally done him in, but due to not meeting Izayoi the fates had, had to weave a different scenario to achieve the same results.' Inuyasha finished his eyes had glazed over in pain of the reminders of that time.

True he'd still only been a pup but he had been forced to live without his mother or father and it hurt. The only consolation he'd had back then had been the fact that he still had Sesshoumaru around him. Though he was glad he had his full family back now, he still should have had them whilst he'd been growing up. But whatever, no use thinking on the past, after all it was called the past for a reason. All he needed to think about was his present and his future and the little half demon beside him was going to be a big part of that, only…she didn't know it yet. He was going to mate her but first he had to gain her complete trust and after that he would work on gaining her love. Once he had done that then he would ask her to be his mate. All in good time of course, he just had to be patient for a while longer… just a while longer.

'My gods! That's horrible and more than a little headache inducing. So you mean to say that the original fate that had been weaved for your father had been: meet Izayoi, pup her, fight Ryukotsusei receive a near fatal wound and then die whilst rescuing her and her child who would have been you?' Shiori asked.

Inuyasha nodded at her summary to show she was correct as she nodded back showing her understanding of the rather unique situation and then continued.

'But then three weeks ago the well placed a human Kagome into a different time, to before Toga met Izayoi. Then he met Kagome instead and proceeded to mate and pup her, and that's how you came to be the way you are? But Toga ended up still fighting Ryukotsusei and dying in an ambush anyway?' Inuyasha nodded at her correct summarisation once more.

'Ok…what I don't get though is if Kagome went through the well human? How did she come back through as full blood youkai?' Shiori asked that one thing had been eating her alive since she seen the new Kagome. How had she became full demon, it was so strange.

'Now that is simple to explain and understand. Because of Kagome's Miko power and huge stores of spiritual energy, it enabled her to mix dads aura and huge power with hers in each and every way and that is what changed her into a full youkai.' Inuyasha explained easily.

'Essentially they performed a soul share right down to the very foundations?' Shiori questioned in awe. She had never heard of that happening before, it was theorised but never had she seen it proven. Kagome and Toga where practically living history, figuratively and literally.

'Yes, more or less it's amazing no?' Inuyasha asked rhetorically.

'Yes. It's very amazing indeed. Thank you for giving the secret away Inuyasha.' A dark voice said from behind them. Inuyasha froze then grabbed Shiori and pulled her round to stand behind him as he spun to face Naraku.

'How much did you hear bastard?' Inuyasha growled.

'Oh most of it, I do love being able to hide myself so easily. I see you have had an upgrade to you filthy dog.' Naraku sneered in a responding growl.

'Yeah I have you pathetic excuse for a demon, now I can kick your ass ten ways from Sunday as opposed to the normal five. Say your prayers Naraku cause today you breathe your last.' Inuyasha answered having had enough of the chit-chat he drew his sword and took a mighty swing.

'WINDSCAR!'


	7. Authors Note - Updated

**Authors Note to Readers**

I'm sorry guys this is not an update. I have been working, and I have also been concentrating on writing my own original novel, which is set to be published in April. Another reason I haven't updated this is because, I have been trying to update it but none of my chapters are working for me at all. So I am now looking for a Co-Writer to help with that. So if anyone wants to join me on this story inbox me a message telling me why and briefly tell me where you would want it to go with me and the one I like best and think that the fans would like best will be the one I use and that person will become my co-writer, I would like to get back to writing this story as soon as possible. So everyone, you have 2 weeks. That said now, get messaging and I'll hear from you all later. Also to help things along, in your message to me answer the following questions:

Why would you like to be Co-Author?  
>What do you like about this story?<br>What would be your ideas for helping this story along?

And finally, seeing as this story is rated 'M' If you could tell me your age in the messages as well. Also...be honest with me and tell me your real ages, because I will check your profiles and be able to get a ball-park figure from that.

Thanks ladies and Gents.

Much Love

-Lady Naz xXx


End file.
